Kinomatsu
Kinomatsu Matsuno (松野キノ松) is the unofficial seventh 'sextuplet' of the bunch. His background is rather unknown, and therefore his origins can be rather confusing at times. He is currently employed professionally as a software / game developer, but also tends to do digital art and writing in his free time. His name derives from the word 紫の (Murasakino), meaning purple. Overview Background Kinomatsu's background is rather unknown. Only the occasional memory comes back to him, such as: awakening for the first time in a clinical containment unit (within the Abandoned Laboratory) filled with a thick, viscous-like green chemical (Chemical RX-78). Upon some point he found himself at an orphanage, though he is unsure how he got there, or for how long he was there. Eventually he was picked up and adopted by a kind uncle of the Matsuno household. This kind uncle decided to rename him to 'Kinomatsu Matsuno', but unfortunately passed away shortly thereafter. After hearing of this news, Matsuyo decided to take Kino under her wing as the unofficial seventh 'sextuplet', despite being the exact same age as Karamatsu, and was promptly moved into their household. Here, after finally being able to settle down, he did numerous casual / community jobs around Akatsuka, being even more responsible than Choro himself, slowly earning enough money to the point that he was able to afford the family's first household computer. Being that he bought the computer, he obviously had preference over it's use, and used it majority of his free time, finding a love for software and game development. He slowly gained experience, and let out small, open source projects, until the point he started getting noticed by some big companies, and he found himself offered a job he couldn't refuse. Appearance Kinomatsu's appearance is very similar to that of Ichimatsu's. He has an overly slouched posture, due in part to his bad computing habits, and also has the same ever-tired, non-seeing eyes to match (due again to his bad computing habits, resulting in continuous eye strain, requiring him to wear glasses). Kino has a more casual, yet acceptable fashion choice, and easily fits in with the young youth of Akatsuka (even more so than Totty). He always wears dark greys, and blacks, often accompanied with a strong orange accent. He shares, yet again, a very similar build to Ichimatsu - similar height, similar face, similar... chubbiness (though not to an unhealthy degree). Personality Likes * Computers * Sushi * All the subtle cultural norms of Japan (He has an entire row of the family's bookcase dedicated to book on the topic) * Programming * Digital Art * Reading / Writing fanfics * Anime Dislikes * Anything remotely relevant to physical exertion. Kino is healthy, and often builds up a strong, fast stride, but he hates running and participating in most types of sports (with the exceptions of tennis and hockey) * Having enemies of any sort (Kino is one to quickly forgive... but never forget) Relationships Karamatsu Kino is seen to be rather close to Karamatsu, and they both consider each other great, if not 'best' friends. Karamatsu's skills for playing his guitar was actually brought upon when one day he witnessed Kino playing 'Clone Hero' (a modern day recreation of Guitar Hero for Windows), and, seeing that Karamatsu was clearly interested, Kino decided to help Kara learn (despite it only being a toy guitar and nothing like a real one). Karamatsu's rather unique style of fashion was also acquired when one day he saw Kino walking around the streets of Akatsuka in a nice, brown, leather jacket, accompanied with khaki jeans and a white polo with the face of one of Kino's favourite anime characters upon it. Ichimatsu Despite being rather closed off and silent, never letting anyone get too close, Kino managed to somehow work his way through the numerous barriers and warnings presented from merely being in the same room as Ichimatsu, and can be considered a warm friend, but nothing more (much to Kino's resentment). Whilst Kino is oblivious to it, he does have feelings towards Ichi, and can't help but try to stay close to him (though this is quite often denied, and Ichi often 'gifts' Kino with a fist to the face, and a nasty, deep snarl). Despite this though, Kino still tries to be a good brother to him (despite technically not being considered a brother). __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Main Characters Category:Sextuplets Category:Male Characters